Ultra Jail
by Lechuza17
Summary: La historia del surgimiento del villano Ozymandias y la destrucción del la prisión tártaros y la creación de Dante. junto a que le paso a los demás integrantes de la academia de la UA. y que hicieron contra
1. DANTE

**Primero que nada, tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración, esta historia está en forma desordenada, por lo cual en los flash back o diálogos de algunos personaje explicara levemente lo que paso en el pasado, me gustaría escuchar cuales son su suposiciones de que paso para llegar a construir a DANTE y los evento que ocurrió en los primero 2 años de la escuela. Y MasasinMaze tu no cuentas, tu ya sabes lo que paso. Así que disfruta la historia.**

* * *

DANTE

Una tele se encendía mostrando una figura de un hombre musculoso siendo iluminado por un rayo de luz dorada, a primera vista solo se podía notar una silueta en una pared, pero de un momento a otro cambio el enfoque como la iluminación, mostrando un cabello rubio y un par de mechones que sobresalía en la frente mientas que luces amarillas iluminaba el escenario dándole más luz al tipo musculoso con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras una voz profunda hablaba.

— All might, el símbolo de la paz.

Se mostraba imágenes de All might en diferentes escenarios y algunas fotos, mientras se enfrentaba a un villano de su tamaño con piel verdosa dándole un golpe, cambiaba a otro video donde estaba rodeado de admiradores pidiendo autógrafos o fotografías, mientras aún seguía con esa sonrisa.

— El pináculo de los super héroes.

Cambiaba a la primera foto de All might en Japón llevando a 5 persona en su espalda mientras se escuchaba su risa y su voz.

— Todo está bien ahora, porque yo estoy aquí.

Después de 30 minutos mostrando la vida de All might y sus días en la escuela en UA, en estados unidos y sus días de héroe aparecía algunas personas con apariencia mayor diciendo como se sentía al conocer a All might pero cuando a mitad de sus historia empezaba a llorar y solo diciendo que estaban feliz de haberlo conocido. Al final terminaba con la foto de Toshinori Yagi diciendo "Es tu turno".

[

_Prisionero de la cárcel Dante_

_Katsuki Bakugo_

_Edad 22 años_

_Estatura 1.76_

_Pesos 70 kg_

_Quirk Explosión_

_]_

El secretario de defense junto a diferentes agentes de la ONU veían unos papeles del lugar donde se dirigían. Cada uno sentado rodeando al japones mientras daba una explicación en sus diapositivas las que tenía los documentos de igual manera junto a una explicación más detallada, en las fotos solo se podía notar un complejo no mayor de 10 metros. Pero como su imagen lo mostraba estaba reforzado tanto en la estructura como los guardias que consistían de diferentes héroes que había decidido en cambiarse al servicio privado, juntos a soldados de auto defensa de Japón.

— Entonces esta es la famosa prisión… Dante.

Preguntaba unos del personal de la ONU mirando al secretario de defensa de japon con insatisfacción en su mirada.

— Así es señor, Jouvet.

— La famosa prisión, para retener a los más peligrosos de Japón, donde he escuchado eso antes…

Lo miraba Jouvet al secretario sabiendo que el no olvidaría el día que la pricion Tartarus fue destruida junto a la fuga de la mitad de sus prisioneros junto a One for all.

— Dante fue creado como respuesta a los errores de Tartarus, tomamos en cuenta las solicitudes de entrada a las instalaciones de la ONU simplemente por la preocupación del mundo de que se esté tratando a los villanos aun como humanos.

Lo decía el secretario con fuerza ya que él había visto en persona las consecuencias del escape de los villanos, de una prisión que decía que nadie podía escapar. Algo que sinceramente odiaba saber que los que estaba dentro de la prisión nunca seria ejecutados, debido a que sus quirk podía protegerlo a la única forma de ejecución de Japón que era el ahorcamiento por la soga, y los que podía tenía miedo a la filtración de información, aunque ínfima abriría ciertas a su defensa. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos dejara lo que estaba haciendo ya que sabía que ya habían llegado, el secretario guardo los documentos de la prisión Dante y saliendo escoltado por dos héroes.

Al salir todos del pequeño barco fueron recibido por una luz cegadora y un golpe de calor, que fue minimizado con el sonido de las olas y la brisa salada del mar. Se movieron al puerto y siendo trasportado por un jeep descubierto. Cuando lo vieron que el secretario de defensa y los de la ONU subieron los héroes volvieron al barco.

Al poco tiempo el grupo de la ONU vieron la misma instalación que se mostraba en la foto del documento con excepción que a su alrededor se encontraba un muro de la mitad del edificio, sobre él se encontraba artillería y héroes con habilidad de largo alcance.

— Si quieren impresionarme por la cantidad de personal no lo están haciendo. — Respondía secamente Jouvet.

No decía nada el funcionario japonés dejando que se abriera una puerta con personales de las instalaciones, cada uno tenía el mismo uniforme. Un uniforme acorazado en el pecho, rodillas, codos, cuello y una máscara de gas. Algunos tenían armas y otros un pequeño revolver que apenas se notaba, como las diferencias de uno entre otro.

Sin decir nada bajaba del jeep y caminando hacia ellos, el secretario alzo las manos, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

— Bienvenido, Matsuo Nobunaga-San. Pero sabes que esto es lo estándar para quien quiera entrar. — Hablaba el guardia que estaba enfrente del secretario con una voz que se escuchaba electrónica por su máscara que cubría su rostro.

— Bajaba una de sus manos y mostrando la palma después un guardia que tenía ese revolver lo pinchaba con una aguja que tenía al mismo tiempo que cada uno era pinchado.

— Pero que fue eso-eso, no estaba en el informe que nos mostraste.

Hablaba con enojo Jouvet antes de que unos de sus acompañantes cambiaba de forma repentinamente, a una forma escamosa mientras que las partes de piel se metía dentro de su cuerpo dejándolo con escamas, todos los agentes de la ONU se quedaron callados, y solo pudieron ver como unos del personal le daba un golpe con su arma en la cabeza para que se desmallara, seguido le fue colocados un brazalete por la cintura y tomando sus muñecas y llevándolo hacia atrás seguido de cubrirle ojos y boca.

— Pe… pero-ro que acaba de pasar.

— La entraba de la isla es muy extraño, hay pocos villanos que intenta infiltrarse para obtener información, por lo cual reclutamos a alguien que puede anular su quirk por un minuto en la primera puerta. Si descubrimos que había un infiltrado lo procesamos como villano de alta categoría y termina inmediatamente aquí para evitar filtración de información. — Hablaba el guardia que estaba enfrente de Nobunaga con firmeza.

— Aunque creo que eso no es nada impresionante, ¿verdad Jouvet? — Contestaba Nobunaga con un evidente sarcasmo haciendo que el francés solo chasqueara su lengua. — Dejando eso de lado eviten acercarse a las líneas amarillas y lean las indicaciones que está en inglés.

— Cracher bureaucrate, Ya nos podemos ir, o que.

— Estamos esperando autorización de adentro, después de una violación de seguridad, ellos lo procesan y lo examinan, al final entra a la primera cámara.

Se encendía el radio de los demás guardias que estaba afuera.

— Limpio, ya puede entrar.

— Saben creo que será mejor que lo vea por sus propios ojos.

Pasaba por las grandes puertas de metal y una puerta pequeña que parecía más a la de una oficina de policía, al entrar todos ellos fueron examinados por rayos X mostrando su forma ocia.

— Todas estas medidas son la norma o me intenta impresionar

— Si, aunque seamos figuras públicas o burócratas no estamos exento de estos métodos, incluso a los super héroes que quieres entrar también son examinados como nosotros, incluso al número 1.

Se acercaba a un escritorio que se podría encontrar en cual quiere oficina, en medio de todo el espacio que solo había dos puertas en cada lado. Haciendo que el señor Jouvet estuviese extrañado por el aspecto que tenía, ya que todo lo que había pasado parecía unas instalaciones militares y esto estaba descolocado de lugar.

— Señor Jouvet y secretario lo estábamos esperando, en este punto le pediremos que cada uno deje sus armas y que si es necesario utilice sus quirks si está en riesgos. no tengo que recordarle que esta instalación esta autorizada su uso. Esperaron por un momento antes de que las dos personas de atrás solo diera sus armas. — Sigan las reglas de los letreros y las indicaciones de los guardias.

Oprimía un botón el guardia de la recepción y dejaba abrir una puerta de acero detrás de él. De adentro de la puerta se encontraba unos de las personas que salieron al principio, pero no tenía su máscara puesta y solo dejando, colgando es su cinturón. Mirando que tenia un cabello blanco con algunas pecas.

— Soy Watoma Shiro, seré el que le muestre las instalaciones. — Se inclinaba el guardia a la altura de su pecho mientras decía eso y después de un segundo se levantaba.

— El ministro simplemente inclinaba la cabeza junto a los enviados de la ONU mientras que Nobunaga hablaba.

— Espero que nos cuide. Watoma Shiro-San

Sin decir nada más lo seguía adentro de la recamara y viendo que se cerraba detrás de ellos, por un momento todos se quedaba callados mientras que un ruido mecánico se escuchaba seguido de una sensación de una caída. Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no era un cuarto sino un elevador.

— La prisión esta debajo de la isla.

— Habíamos dichos que dante tiene varios niveles. Los que comete homicidios múltiple juntos a los que intentan filtrar información de Japón como de la isla son encarcelado en el primer piso inferior, usamos los dos pisos de la superficie para papeleo, comunicación y comedor superior.

— Que es lo que evita que las personas tomen este ascensor y tome el ultimo nivel.

— Este elevador junto a otro que está del lado opuesto solo puede descender al piso 1, para seguir bajando se tiene que pasar el corredor en diferentes direcciones. Esta entrada está en el norte y sur, las del piso dos están en este y oeste.

Se abría la puerta metálica detrás del guía de la prisión dándose la vuelta y solo diciendo una cosa más en un tono serio.

— Eviten acercarse a las puertas hay muchos cambiantes y en este piso junto a telepatas así que si hablan con ustedes no responda nada, los telepatas están aislado, así que no se preocupe de que le lean el pensamiento.

Adentro era una habitación grande de 4 metros de alto y a lo largo no se podía notar la distancia que tenía por el chillante color blanco junto a la falta de orientación, solo siendo rota por algunas franjas amarillas en el suelo y un letrero en frente de algunas puertas. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer de 1.63 m, de cabello largo que les llegaba a sus hombros, llevaba puestos la misma armadura que el guía, cuando se dio cuenta su presencia sacaba unos jack de las paredes mientras que volvía cerca de sus orejas.

— Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Kyoka jiro soy la guardiana de este piso.

— Es bueno verte bien Kyoka-sama.

Se inclinaba el guardia que lo acompañaba, pero el resto de los funcionarios apenas agacharon la cabeza. Sin decir nada más jiro empezó a guiarlo con los pasillos mientras hablaba.

— Tal vez como escucharon ase un momento soy la guardiana de este piso, donde mantenemos a los de baja prioridad. Como son los cambiantes, telepatas y lavadores de mente. Síganme, si tiene alguna duda solo dígame e intentare responderla.

— Mademoiselle, kyoka. Tengo entendido de que esta cárcel es subterránea,

¿Cuántos niveles hay en esta cárcel?

Se quedo por un momento jiro en silencio pensando si sería buena idea en decirlo, pero sus superiores decían que tenía que responder todo pero lo más vago que fuera.

— Son Mas de 7 pisos, casi similar al infierno.

— ¿Cada piso tiene guardianes? ¿no es peligroso que solo este una persona en un piso?

— ¡Los guardianes de pisos son capaces de lidiar con todos de su piso! — Lo decía Jiro con algo de fuerza, pero calmándose nuevamente. — Además es extraño que solo este un guardia, pero nos aseguramos de colocar a los adecuados en cada piso-

De momento jiro se calló mientras regresaba a una puerta detrás de ella colocando su Jack en la pared y después de un momento se escuchó un grito de dolor por unos segundos, que se sentía como horas por la crudeza del sonido parecía como si alguien lo torturaba, en ese momento algunos pensaron que era el infierno en la tierra y ella era un demonio. Pero el silencio fue absoluto antes de que la guardiana del piso sacara sus Jack de la pared.

— Acaso torturan en esta prisión, no tengo que recordarle que esta prohibido en todo el mundo. — Hablaba uno de los funcionarios de la ONU con temblor en su voz, pero notando que estaba enojado.

— Conozco cuales son mis límites de mi autoridad, pero tenemos permitido de inhabilitarlo, si se considera una amenaza.

De una puerta que estaba camuflada en todo el corredor entraba algunos guardianes similares a los de la puerta principal, pero de lugar de ese uniforme negro era totalmente blanco. Jiro al verlo solo levanto su mano a la puerta seguido de uno que colocaba su mano en el tablero que tenía a un lado y ella coloco unos de sus Jack a su lado.

Se abría la puerta pesada de par a par, sin espera instrucciones entraron coordinadamente escuchándose unos ruidos de correas y algo metálico que sonaba seguido de los pasos de los guardias antes de volver a la habitación de donde salieron y que se cerraba, al verlo jiro y el uniformado que estaba solo se despidieron con una reverencia y se fue, junto a que la puerta metálica se cerrara de igual forma cuando entro.

— ¿Eso que fue? — Pregunto con duda Jouvet.

— Tengo que recordarle que este piso es para los de espionaje. Muchos de ellos su habilidad es control de mente, pero algunos tienen que ver a los ojos de la persona, tener contacto con ellos o solo escuchar su voz.

— Entonces. ¿Porque ella no está en sus efectos? — Hablo otro funcionario haciendo la pregunta que Jouvet quería hacer, pero sin saber cómo decirlo.

— Como sabe jiro-sama estudio en la UA donde está un héroe con un poder similar. En uno de sus entrenamientos se dio cuenta que el sonido que pasa por paredes y piso no tiene efectos, pero aun así es sometida continuamente a interrogatorio y exámenes para ver si no tiene deterioro mental.

— En conclusión, soy la guardiana de este piso porque puedo vigilar a todos sin que caiga es sus quirks y además que puedo inmovilizar a todos. Cuando alguien rompe su atadura o busca una manera de escapar es noqueado e inmovilizado, dependiendo de su quirk si solo es amordazado, cubrimos sus ojos o manos. — Lo decía con fuerza jiro mientras volvía con ellos.

— ¿Que hay a los que filtraron información y no tiene quirkless similares?

— Depende de su quirk o que sea quirkless es enviado a diferentes niveles de la prisión. Si son quirkless o no son una amenaza grande como ataques poderosos son enviados aquí, de lo contrario son enviado más abajo.

— Quien fue a quien noqueo.

— Un exfuncionario que intento vender información de los primeros pisos y a quien teníamos como guardián, cuando al quien es contratado aquí es contratado como un soldado de auto defensa de Japón, por lo cual no podemos salir de aquí hasta que se cumpla nuestro tiempo de servicio o tengamos incapacidad.

Daba la vuelta jiro en un corredor encontrándose con una pared que interponía su camino, antes de que alguien dijera algo coloco uno de sus Jack en el suelo, al ver eso todos guardaron silencio esperando a que sacara su Jack, pero antes de que lo hiciera eso la pared se levantó, haciéndose notar que era una puerta de seguridad.

— Síganme. —secamente hablo jiro esperando que todos acatara sus órdenes.

— Esta cárcel es una la celda completa. — Pregunta uno de los funcionarios con cierto temor porque no sabía si fuera contestado su respuesta.

— Losiento funcionario, pero no estoy permitido de hablar los demás pisos.

Quería hablar de nuevo el funcionario, pero al pensar que no quiso contestar era por alguna razón junto a responder que solo estaba permitido hablar solo de su nivel o algo general.

Todos los funcionarios se quedaron callados después de esa pregunta ya que pensaba que cualquier pregunta que hicieran seria contestado con una respuesta de "Lo siento lo desconozco" o "No estoy permitida a hablar de eso"

Hasta que un funcionario muy tonto decidido hablar con ella, ya sea por admiración o simple estupidez.

— Miss, Jiro. Se que estudio con bario de héroes que esta en el ranquin 10 pero que pensó al conocer a Isuzu Midurilla.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esa pregunta que todos silenciosamente nadie quería decir, ya sea por respeto o por miedo de hacerla enojar. Pero jiro contesto con primera estancia con solo detenerse de un momento, que fue interpretado por todo que la hicieron enojar, aunque sabía que no iban hacer agredidos físicamente sabía que, si podía hacer lo verbalmente, a una heroína con fama de la más ruidosa.

— Al verlo por primera vez fue raro nuestro encuentro.

.

.

.

Flash back

Jiro miraba el auditorio mientras veía a todos haciendo su examen, pero escuchaba de momento un pequeño tarareo peso que se callaría al momento, pero siguió cantando una canción infantil. Levantaba la mano un estudiante de pelo negro y lentes, al hacerlo hablo con fuerza en su voz.

— Sensei puede hacer que guarde silencio el chico de cabello verde, esta es una falta de respeto para todos.

Dio un pequeño quejido el hombre de cabello rubio mientras buscaba el numero del asiento del candidato

— numero 1967, le pido que guarde silencio y complete su examen

— Pero Sensei e terminado.

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados incluso al héroe que tenia fama de nunca callarse nunca.

— Estas seguro de eso, si es así pasare por su examen y te poder ir a preparar para la segunda parte.

Al principio ella sintió que el daría una disculpa después terminaría su examen, algo que a ella y de seguro a muchos le daría le haría saber después, silo lo encontraba en la UA.

— Quiere que deje mi examen aquí o se lo entrego.

Lo decía el chico con cierto tono de burla haciendo saber que en menos de 30 min. El simplemente había acabado con el examen que ella apenas estaba en la pregunta número 10 de 34. Eso hizo que solo se molestar más, pero volviendo a su examen con más enjundia, leía y pensaba las respuestas como los demás, viendo como ese pelo verde se movía bajando las escaleras. Haciendo sentir a todos como inferior.

Después de salir de la prueba fue con las demás candidatas femeninas para colocar su ropa de deporte, al principio intentaba olvidar a ese peliverde que había terminado la prueba, sabiendo que aun que terminara en primer lugar no podría alcanzar la clase A si no tenía un puntaje alto en la parte física. Y por lo altanero que era su mayor habilidad era en lo mental.

Al estar separado a todos en diferentes áreas miraba a su alrededor si conocía a alguien que postulaba a la misma escuela pero solo viendo a lo lejos a los dos que hicieron alboroto en la prueba escrita, parecía que el de anteojos estaba reprimiendo al peli verde, pero el simplemente apenas le hacía caso, solo viendo la puerta que estaba cerrada, ella cintiendo que esperaba algo pero por una extraña situación decidido ir al frente haciendo todo lo que ella pudiera para estar en primera fila.

Al llegar miraba que las puertas eran colosales más de lo que ella esperaba, apenas pudiendo ver el cielo, se quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos pensando en que podía hacer en esta prueba y con qué enemigo podía lidiar entre más pensaba escuchó un ruido chirriante junto a sentir el sol golpeándola en su cara, no sabia como responder a eso y solo fue traída a la realidad por dos cosas una persona que empujaba a todos y corriendo a la ciudad y la segunda, el presentador que gritaba fuertemente y con severidad.

— En la vida real no hay alarmas, sigan al verdoso. — Gritaba Present Mic con cierto tono de burla por ver a todos, sin saber que hacer o a quien ver.

Al estar ella en frente corrió lo más rápido que podía viendo como ese chico peleaba contra un robot de 2 punto, en su defecto lo esquivaba como si lo estuviera toreando hasta que choco con una parada de alto partiéndolo en 2 y chocando con la pared quedando atorado, al poco tiempo el chico tomo esa parada que parecía pesado, utilizando como si fuera una especie de hacha mal hecha. Pero golpeándolo al robot número dos en la espalda destruyendo la parte del medio junto y la parte del letrero que decía "Stop", Al ver pensó que lo tiraría mientras buscaría otro robot. Pero simplemente el sonrió mientras salía corriendo a una calle que estaba llenándose de robot. Cuando vieron a los robots fueron contra ellos, cuando llego utilizo ese palo como apoyo para arrojarse en medio de los robots perdiéndose de la vista de jiro y de los demás viendo solo explosiones que ocurrió en medio y algunas balas lanzada al aire. Toda la demás sabían que el estaría aumulando puntos, así que todos lo demás atacaron con velocidad a todos que veía, después de varios minutos jiro había destruido cerca de 15 robot. Mientras estaba con todos recuperando el aliento después de la batalla campal que tuvieron intentaba recuperarse junto a algunos y otro buscaba más robot alejándose de todos, miraba a su alrededor viendo el chico de antes que tenia aun ese tubo de metal, pero estaba abriendo la carcasa de un numero 3. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo o poner su Jack para escucharlo, la tierra templaba seguidos de una cortina de polvo que cubría una parte de la ciudad, todos volteando la mirada a donde huía algunos aspirantes de héroe, al despejarse se miraba que era el robot de 0 puntos. Todos se quedaba impresionado por su tamaño junto a que sabia que tenia que huir. Sin pensar nada más corrió lo más lejos que podía, escuchando algunas explosiones detrás de ella, pero dejo eso de lado ignorándolo, el resto del tiempo todos había escapado del robot mientras buscaba más robot.

.

.

.

Al saber que había dicho una pregunta tonta intento desviar la conversación con una que parecía inofensiva.

— Por que eligió ese nombre se superheroína

— Sentí que se escuchaba bien, ya sabes Earphone Jack … Es todo lo que quiere preguntarme. Ya casi salimos de mi piso.

Todos no dijeron nada, por la incomodidad de la primera pregunta que hiso su compañero y Nobunaga solo disfrutaba la cara de Jouvet

.

.

.

Estaba en frente de todos del salo mientras decía su nombre de heroína.

— Seré earphone Jack.

Alguno decía que era un buen nombre aun que otros como mineta decía que era algo simple, cuando escucho la confirmación de la heroína midnight simplemente regreso a su lugar.

Entonces subió unos de los dos mas problemáticos,

— Seré la explosión asesina.

Cuando todos lo escucharon todos dieron un suspiro haciendo saber que todos esperaba que su nombre seria algo relacionado con explosión o con algo que hiciera notar su narcisista personalidad. Pero como era de esperar la heroína dijo que debería busca un nombre menos amenazante y corto, pero parecía que no escucho nada. Uno tras otro nombre era como el emperador de los héroes, muerte fulminante etc. Hasta que la heroína se cansó y escribió un nombre pero fue rechazado y decidió escribirlo después.

El rubio se quedo con enojo ya que no pudo quedarse con el nombre que el quería, pero no pudo hacer nada más. El siguiente era el peliverde y provocador de Bakugo. Izuku Midoriya, todos no sabía que nombre podía decir, al final al ser un quirkless era difícil saber que nombre escogería, junto a que muchas veces le gustaba recordar a bakugo que el estaría por encima de él. Alguno pensaba que escribió "El amo de bakugo" o "Fuck of bakugo" pero de lugar de eso escribió solo una palabra "PRIMAL" todos nos quedamos callados pensando por que elegiría esa definición que Bakugo simple lo utilizaba cuando le ganaba, en cualquier oportunidad.

— Estas seguro de que quieres ese nombre.

— Si, tal vez era un insulto antes, pero ahora es una forma de decirle que un hombre puede estar a la altura de todos.

Al principio al escuchar eso lo que decía el peliverde se sintió alentador y confortable.

— Que te crees maldito H-sapiens. Te matare.

— Si el supuesto siguiente numero 1 no a consiguió ganarme a una pelea uno a uno, que te hace creer que me puedas matar alguna vez.

— Tu bastardo-

Se escuchaba el látigo de midnight

— Dejen de pelear.

Los dos dejaron de gritar, pero viéndose con evidente furia en sus miradas.

.

.

.

Se detenía jiro en una pared como en tantas veces había hecho, pero de lugar de meter sus Jack en el suelo simplemente ella se quedo de pie y mirando a todos.

— Hasta quien puedo guiarlos, este elevador los llevara al nivel 3. Asique sigan lo que diga el guardián del siguiente piso.

Miraba que una pueta como todas de ese nivel parecía estar escondidas haciendo, pero mostrando el mismo elevador que había entrado, antes de entrar el señor Jouvet se detuvo.

— Mademoiselle, jiro puedo hacerle una pregunta más.

No dijo nada solo asintió con si cabeza haciéndole saber que podía.

— Crees que Ozymandias este recibiendo un castigo justo

Al principio jiro quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo pero no evito que estira sus Jack aunque inconscientemente.

— Lo tratamos mejor de lo que él se merece.

— Merci.

Entraba Jouvet al elevador mientras que jiro lo miraba hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo, después de eso Jiro dio un grito y golpeado con fuerza la pared mas cercana.

— Ese Maldito merece estar en los mas profundo del infierno y sufrir todo el dolor que nos hizo pasar. — Seguía golpeando la pared hasta que se sintió mejor y simplemente siguió con su rutina de vigilancia.


	2. Sueño y riza

Sueño y riza

Un niño pequeño estaba en un asiento de avión alado de su padre viendo como jugaba con sus muñecos de All might peleando contra un villano conocido, ya que su pelea fue una de las primeras cuando estaba en estados unidos. Era un hombre con el quirk de convertir su cuerpo en roca junto a incrementar su tamaño.

Su padre miraba como el hacia la risa típica del héroe mientras daba un golpe mientras decía un estado de USA "Texas Smash". En ese mismo momento el avión se sacudió con algo de brusquedad haciendo que el niño viera su muñeco, pensando que él fue el culpable de eso, pero su padre miraba la luz que se había encendido. Una imagen de ponerse los cinturones. Al verlo le ponía su cinturón al niño y cuando termino siguió con él.

Otra sacudida sintió juntos a algunos pasajeros que dieron un grito. Todas las personas se alarmaban. Como el niño que al ver una sombra que pasaba por su rabillo del ojo, volteo su mirada automáticamente viendo a una heroína con unas largas alas blancas, similares a las de un ángel volando alado del avión. Eso hizo que el niño le brillara los ojos, por emoción y ver un héroe.

— Está despertando.

Miraba con felicidad afuera de la ventana esperando ver como el héroe salvaba el avión. Pero lo que vio fue una gran llamarada junto a una estela de humo que salía de enfrente.

— Que le hiciste soñar, Morning Star.

Daba otra sacudida el avión haciéndolo gritar más y dejando caer las máscaras de oxígeno. Nadie en el avión reacciono para ponérselo ya que temían en soltarse por un instante donde se apoyaban.

— Yo no fui, el sedante está perdiendo el efecto. Creo que está en un recuerdo.

El niño miraba con más fervor la ventana esperando que hiciera algo el héroe y que lo salvar en el último minuto, pero sus esperanzas fueron arrebatadas cuando vio a ese ángel salir del humo abriendo sus alas y escapando del avión, por solo un instante sus miradas se cruzaron.

El niño apoyaba las manos en la ventana junto a una expresión de angustia pura, mientras que el héroe solo dio una mirada que se sentía de arrepentimiento, impotencia, pero más que nada de odio, no por haberlo abandonado sino de a ver cruzado miradas con ese niño. Ya que sabía que esa mirada nunca lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida junto a lo que le pasaría al avión.

— Ya era hora, no se ve tan rudo.

— Czernobog, cállate.

— Hermanas concéntrese tenemos que evitar que despierte.

3 mujeres hermosas con cabellos de diferentes colores se encontraban enfrente de un hombre con una camisa de fuerza de color blanco, junto con correas que lo rodeaba brazos, piernas, hombros y pecho. En su cabeza tenía un casco de color gris que cubría su cabeza, y en la parte donde debería a ver orificios para sus ojos había cuatro cristales remplazándolo.

— Aplique los sedantes, rápido. — Gritaba una mujer de cabello blanco por su comunicador sin decir nada más las pequeñas mangueras que estaba cerca de su cuello se llenaba de un líquido azul y entrando al cuerpo. Eso hizo que el hombre se sacudiera momentánea mente junto con un gruñido.

— Zorya, reinicia sus recuerdos.

Cuando escucho la instrucción la mujer de cabello negro empezó a cantar. Una canción que se escuchaba tan hermosa como triste a la vez, pero con la voz de la mujer de cabello negro no podía distinguirse si era triste o su voz tan retumbante hacia parecer que lo era. Seguidos de varios versos una segunda voz que venía de ella completaba la misma canción, pero de lugar de escucharse una voz como de la mujer, aguda y melodiosa. La sensación fue rota por una voz grave y retumbante que parecía que era un coro de hombres cantando al mismo tiempo.

— Mantenlo, Morning star. Tu turno crea un nuevo sueño.

Mientras cada mujer se esforzaba con seguir con su quirk. Czernobog sostenía con fuerza su martillo esperando cualquier índice de que despertaría, ya que tenía la horda de que si despertaba tenía que proteger a las hermanas de las estrellas.

Mientras que morning night sujetaba los hombros de sus dos hermanas, notando que empezaba a sudar por todas partes. Como sus dos hermanas. Pasaron cerca de 3 minutos suministrando el calmante, mientras que las hermanas usaban sus quirks, en ese tiempo Czernobog no dejaba de sujetar su martillo y sin perder de vista la actividad cerebral por medio de su casco.

— Este contenido. — Dijo una voz en los audífonos de los héroes haciendo que Las hermanas se dejaran caer. Morning star se sujetaba del cuello mientras tocia sin control intentando respirar cuando su tos lo permitía. Mientras que zorya polunochnaya se había desmayado por el esfuerzo y la última de la hermana miraba hacia el techo con la respiración agitada.

— Está bien chicas.

— Sí, si estamos bien… ya conoces esto… solo estamos agotadas.

— Hicieron un grandioso trabajo en volver a dormir a ese monstruo, enserio por que tu país no solo mata a Ozymandias.

— Ya lo han intentado barias veces y nunca fue una buena idea.

.

.

.

El mismo niño miraba sus manos con nerviosismo mirando como templaba, mientras que algunos medico lo examinaba con atención de que no tuvieran heridas graves. Miraba que había una luz blanca enfrente del como una multitud, miraba a los médicos que estaba enfrente de él viendo como miraba su boca, pero sin poder entender lo que decía aun que parecía asustados.

.

.

.

Se abría la tercera puerta de la prisión mostrando a un héroe con una vestimenta algo llamativa a diferencia de jiro y los de más del complejo.

— Pensé que todos los héroes utilizaban algún tipo de armadura. — Cuestiono el enviado de la ONU al ver algo que salía fuera de la estética de la prisión.

— Lo intentamos en barias ocasiones, pero al tener un uniforme algo estándar se deprimía y no era muy eficiente si no estaba de buen humor.

Lo miraba con más detenimiento cada uno de la ONU: vestía un atuendo algo ajustado, excepto en las partes finales de los pies y manos, terminando en pliegos. Junto a un gran sombrero con alas grandes y una pluma en su borde. Pero su color llamativo, morado y a marrillo que sen intercalaba en su traje en forma de rombos le daba una apariencia como de un payaso o un acróbata.

— Bonjour, Monsieurs. Déjame presentarme soy-

— Él es "le fou" un franco-japones de 27 años. Su habilidad es clasificada y uno de los 2 guardianes de este piso.

— Eso no es justo, quería decir mi presentación. No es muy común conocer a nueva gente aquí.

— ¿a qué se refiere a 1 de los 2? — Cuestiono uno de la ONU.

— No lose, simplemente estamos un par de "le fou" a cargo de este piso, ¿Verdad? — Detrás de Le fou apareció otro igual que él, saliendo como si fuera un clon.

Los enviados de la ONU se quedaron callado ya que no sabía quién era el verdadero o simplemente era su quirks. Mientras ellos no sabían cómo actuar los dos "le fou" se miraba con diversión haciendo unas caras raras a ellos mismo y al verlas se reía con una risa nasal y estruendosa.

— Se que estoy loco, pero hasta ya estoy hablando conmigo mismo.

— Hey, te culparías, esta cárcel solo hay grito de persona tan locas como nosotros, diciendo que nos mataran y nos enviara al infierno. Ja. Tontos ni siquiera sabe dónde están.

— Ya te divertiste lo suficiente Loki. Ellos te están esperando ase un tiempo.

De momento el guardia que apareció de tras del primero se puso firme mientras que una llamarada color verde lo envolvía de pies a cabeza.

— En verdad son un aguafiestas sabes. Pocas veces tenemos invitados nuevos. En fin… Como escucharon, soy Loki. Y mi quirk es trasformación. En cuanto al MAD MAN, no les dirá nada de su quirk.

— Pero acaso no tiene que decirnos por eso estamos aquí.

— Ustedes recibirá la información que sea necesaria, ya de por si es malo que ustedes hallan venido, solo mire apenas una hora aquí y tenemos un infiltrado.

— Volviste a subir a la superficie Loki?

— No tuve que subir, en mi radio escuche todo lo que paso.

Al decir eso le fou lo miro con una gran sonrisa haciendo que lo notara Loki.

— Si, si, si. Lo que tu digas, empecemos con el recorrido.

— Vamos, déjame dar el recorrido, no seas así.

— No, tú los hartarías con tus chistes malos o dirías algo-

— Vamos no te pongas Loki…

— ahí está la razón.

— Por favor. Prometo no decir nada malo, pero déjame acompañarlos.

— Bien, mas te vale portarte bien.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las instalaciones blancas del 3 piso. Mientras Loki hablaba con ellos.

— Como habíamos dicho, cada piso depende de los prisioneros que estén, aquí son los que usan quirks elementales. Como agua y rayos. Cada celda tiene diferentes capacidades ya sea de resistencia a electricidad o de humedad.

— Monsieur Loki, podemos preguntar dónde saca la tecnología para esas celdas. — Cuestionaba Jouvety sacando a Loki de su explicación.

— C'est facile. Quien tiene esa tecnolo-

— Le fou. — Loki lo dijo tajante y con algo de fuerza.

— Que tiene. De seguro ya lo saben. No son idiotas.

— ¡Le fou!

Cuando grito Loki a su compañero, pero una risa lo hizo sacar de la discusión que iba a tener de nuevo con él. Todos miraban donde venia el ruido viendo que era Jouvety. Los de la ONU se quedaron callados y el guardia simplemente se quedó viéndolo por ser algo inesperado.

— En verdad eres un "Le fou"

Siguió riéndose solo siendo los franceses con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los demás esperaban a que se detuvieran de reírse. Después de unos minutos dejaron de reírse secándose algunas lágrimas que salieron.

— En verdad creías que solo lo elegí por que se escuchaba bien.

— La verdad pensé que tenía que ver con tu quirk…pero al parecer un loco es loco.

— Pues en parte tienes razón, ya que mi quirk-

— Le fou, es por esto que no quiero que digas nada. Si el cree que tiene que ver con tu quirk. Que lo crea, pero nunca digas exactamente qué haces.

— Esta bien. No preguntare más sobre él, señor loki, pero podría responderme como contratan aquí.

Se quedó callado por un momento sin saber que tanto podía decir pero decidio decir los mismo que los rumores que se dice fuera de la pricion.

— Tiene que hacer una solicitud para la pricion, después de ver antecedentes y las habilidades de cada quien son designadas a cada nivel-

— si, escuchado la propaganda también. Pero me refiero a que hace para se un guardian de piso.

Se quedo callado Loki por un momento y viendo a su compañero que no dijera nada, decidio decirlo lo mas rápido ya que podía ver que quería decir algo.

— Tratamos de siempre estar informados de los quirks de nuestros habitantes desde ahora. Ya que después del incidente con all for one, todos lo niños con quirks extraños o con potencial se tiene en vigilancia.

— Que hay con la heroína Maat. Eso fue lo que paso…Ella fue un caso especial, como sabe nunca fue a ninguna escuela de héroes o estuvo registrada. Solo cuando fue reclutada por DANTE se dio a conocer, junto a que su apariencia no se sabe, solo que era la hermana de la heroína Arachne.

— Creo que no importa tanto. Saben que Arachne fue una heroína de rescate. En uno de los isidente de los villanos ella murió por toga, su hermana antes era una hikikomori, pero vio la transmisión de ese ataque. Ella tal vez no fue una heroína como su hermana, pero tenía un don que en verdad ayudaba. Después de eso recibimos una solicitud para DANTE. Los permiso de usar su quirk se otorgaron aun que solo es aquí.

— Podemos saber que poder tiene.

— Son listos, o no es así. Podrán deducirlo. En fin, no diré nada mas de ella. A sique si no tiene una pregunta de este piso no pienso contestarla.

Cuando se detuvieron en la puerta donde estaba el elevador para el cuarto espero que dijera algo, al ver que no decía nada más, procedió a llamar al elevador, no decía nada nadie, mientras que loki buscaba con la mirada donde estaba le fou, al ver que no estaba en medio de ellos saco rápido una pequeña mascara colocándosela mientras se alejaba de todos ellos. De un momento a otro todos se alarmaron sin saber que sucedió para que reaccionara así. Pero vieron que una pequeña neblina. De un momento a otro todos se quedaron inmóvil por un momento sintiendo cada uno un cosquilleo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

El guardia que los acompañaba sabía que sucedía, por lo cual, poniendo su palma de la mano frente a la otra, viendo como su quirk se activaba, lanzando ondas de sonido que chocaban entre si controlándose. Mientras uno de los de la UNO escupió una corriente de aire en forma de esferas y desapareciendo después de unos metros, pero Jouvet se materia quieto solo viendo como todos actuaban intentando no lastimar a alguien con sus quirk, de un lado salía de la habitación le fou se reia mientras que la niebla salía de su boca.

— No esperaba a un quirkes que entrara aquí. Es muy curioso de ver a uno ya.

— Que quieres quete diga, no tienes que tener poder para hacer bien tu trabajo… aun que nunca me espere que hiciera eso tu quirk. En verdad es muy interesante.

Cuando los franceses sonrían por lo divertido de la situación Loki apareció detrás del poniéndole un bozal que tapaba toda su boca.

— Ya te divertiste, es por esto que no quería que nos acompañaras.

Hablaba Loki mientas su compañero intento hablar, pero sin poder decir nada. Cuando dejo de exhalar esa neblina todos con quirk pudieron controlarse.

— En verdad lo siento. Este idiota le gusta jugar bromas a todos. En fin, No se si lo acompañaras al piso de abajo o te quedaras aquí. — Hablaba Loki al guardia que lo acompañaba.

— Tengo instrucciones de estar con ellos hasta que me releven, si no esta en el elevador los acompañare al 4 piso.

Mientras otros se recuperaban del shock de que sus quirks se activaran de esa forma sin poder controlarlo se entretuvieron de ver a Le fou tratando de hablar con el bozal, solo siendo saliendo murmullos ahogados, cuando se abrió la puerta no vieron a nadie. Al ver que no estaba nadie el guardia que los acompañaba junto a todos de la ONU entró mientras se inclinaba dándole las gracias a los dos guardias. Mientras que Loki devolvía la despedida mientras que su compañero solo lo hacia con meneando su brazo.

Mientras que en el ascensor los de la ONU hablaba con el guardia.

— Entonces es normal esto, que los guardianes de piso hablen con los de la superficie.

— Es normal para tener una comunicación constante, ya que si hay una fuga podemos hacer algo. Por ejemplo, si uno del segundo piso se escapa la instrucción principal es cerrar todo, por lo cual si alguien sale a la superficie sin que el guardián del piso lo indique junto al encargado de las cámaras seguiremos en alerta.

— Y de que los guardias como tu bajen es común.

— No. Es extraño que suseda eso, debe estar ocupado o el encargado le pidió algo al último momento.

— Entonces hay reprimedas aquí.

— Tal vez como lo había dicho el informe que le dieron cuando llegaron, todos técnicamente somos soldados de japon, por lo cual nuestros superiores pueden castigarnos o hacer una corte marcial, dependiendo de la gravedad de la falta.

Veía que el elevador estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto piso por lo cual dijo su ultima pregunta antes de que la perdiera.

— El ex héroe, Bakugo en que piso se encuentra.

— No puedo decir donde esta, pero creo que lo podrás intuir.

Se abría la puerta del 4 piso y a diferencia era un cuarto metálico sin color. En frente de la puerta estaba un guardia como el que lo acompañaba, cuando lo vio su compañero se acercó por un momento con el hablando. Solo los de la ONU pudieron esperar hasta que decidiera en volver. Ambos volvieron con ellos, inclinándose por un momento.

— Queremos disculparnos en nombre de la prisión y el guardián del piso, pero tenemos que pedirle que nos acompañe.

— Que está pasando.

— Se hará un cambio de celda, por lo cual tenemos que desocupar el pasillo.

Cuando salieron del elevador se cerro como otras veces con la única diferencia que se escucho el sonido de algo moviéndose detrás de ellos, después de detenerse como sucedió en el primer piso una puerta se abrió de la nada llevándolo a ese cuarto. Cuando entraron era oscuro siguieron por el pasillo en línea recta hasta que se lleno de luz. Viendo que era un cuarto de seguridad, era un cuarto totalmente blanco con una banca de los dos lados de la habitación.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo, es una fuga?

— No. Señor. Es una traslación de celda, este piso es de los sádicos.

— Y por qué la moverá, si es un sádico.

Los dos guardias se quedaron viéndose así mismo sin saber que podía decir, pero con los cascos que tenía no podía saber si estaba pensando en algo.

— Recuerda que menciono a Bakugo.

— Si… El está aquí.

— Si, normalmente se enviaría a una prisión de seguridad, pero después de inyectarse "All forces" bueno no podemos hacer lo que a Ozymandia ya que el gobierno desecha cada solicitud, por lo cual tenemos que cambiar su celda de contención junto a sus esposas.

— Como unas esposas puede contenerlo. Si en su última pelea podía destruir edificios sin problemas.

— La tecnología que nos da "I island" Nos ayuda para mantener a los presos. Pero como también sufrió un ataque constantemente asemos inspecciones de seguridad en la isla como aquí.

Algunas cámaras se activaron en una pared mostrando algunos pasillos al azar, hasta que se detuvo con un grupo de personas, 6 guardia como los que estaba dentro de la habitación y en frente de ellos dos personas con armadura diferente y sin cascos.

El primero tenía una armadura ligera, con mayor protección en su pecho con una placa que parecía de metal junto a sus tobilleras que estaba reforzada como su pecho. Tenía una altura cerca de 1.80 m cabellos castaño y con buen físico. El que estaba a su lado tenia una armadura completa como todos los guardias. Con la diferencia que no parecía de complexión atlética, sino se veía algo delgado. Su cabello era rubio y teniendo sus manos descubierta a diferencia de todos.

— Hey esos dos los conozco

— Bueno es algo normal, eran héroes antes de entrar aquí.

— Si, el Sensei Chijiro y puppet master.

— Ambos fueron el número 8 y 6. Pero pudimos convencerlo de ser los guardianes de este piso.

Ambos vieron que se quedaron quietos en una puerta donde estaba un cristal que sobresalía de toda la construcción de metal. Puppet master se ponía enfrente de todos y cuando se abrió la puerta movió sus brazos, como si intentara abrazar a alguien después de ver una estela de humo que salía prosiguió a moverlo hacia el piso y moviendo un par de dedos hacia enfrente. Seguido el maestro y tres guarias entraron dentro de la ceda. Todos se quedaron quietos mientras que los de la ONU miraba esperando que sucediera algo. Que fue Puppet Master bajando sus brazos, dentro de la sala salía los guardias junto al demás guardia que tenía a bakugo.

— Solo tendremos que esperar a que lo lleven a su nueva celda y proseguiremos.

Todos miraba que llevaban a Bakugo con una caretilla de pie. Llenándola por algunos pasillos mientras que intentaba zafarse y gritando maldiciones al aire por cualquiera que podía escucharlo, que solo era por los que estaba alrededor de ellos ya que las cámaras del cuarto no tenían audio, pero el guardia de las cámara podía escucharlo claramente.

— Pedazos de mierda como se atreven a tocarme así, así es como tratan al que los salvo del ese, bastados. Por que no se van a la mierda con él. Hijos de puta.

Seguía maldiciendo ocasional mente repitiendo sus insulto, pero cuando llegaron a un lugar como donde estaba con un cristal Bakugo comenzó a reía, al escuchar eso todos se quedaron calados por un minuto. Ya que en todas las veces que había echo esto el simplemente se encargaba de insultar a todos y hacer una explosión que eran canceladas por las esposas que cubría sus manos y parte de los brazos.

— Saben bastardos. Los quirk es como el mismo cuerpo de un simple humano, se adapta. — Seguido grito con fuerza. — Muere.

Una gran explosión hizo que las cámaras fueran imposibles de ver lo que pasaba. Solo viendo que la explosión no venía de las manos de Bakugo si no de su boca.


	3. El inicio de todo

El inicio de todo.

En una gran habitación se encontraba una mujer sentada en el suelo en la penumbra, con solo una luz iluminando una mesa con viales de cristal dentro de una caja de metal, algunos se encontraban vacíos, pero otros; que era la mayoría de ellos. Estaba llenos de un líquido trasparente. De momento una nueva Luz ilumino parte del cuarto, mostrando que el camino que estaba enfrente de él estaba vacío. Entraba un guardia de la prisión dejando la bandeja del otro lado de la mesa.

— Te traje comida, Akira.

— Si… solo déjame llenar este frasco.

Tomaba otro vial y después de unos minutos dejaba lleno de un líquido trasparente seguido de un pequeño punzón de metal empapado de sangre. Se acercaba a la luz mostrando que la sangre del arma venia de su brazo izquierdo, cuando levanto la mirada para ver a su viejo amigo Kai se notaba que estuvo llorando por un largo momento.

Miraba la bandeja de comida que tenía enfrente de ella, mirando que era un gran plato de arroz, Okonomiyaki, un plato de pimiento y agua.

— Se que técnicamente eres mi superior, pero creo que ya fue bastante por hoy.

— No, aun puedo llenar unos cuantos más.

— Eso no lo dudo, pero mira tú brazo ya está lo suficientemente lastimado, almeno déjame ayudarte.

— Esta bien. Ve por el botiquín, pero me tendrás que hacer unas puntadas.

Daba un suspiro pesado Kai antes de volver a ser engullido por la oscuridad escuchando una gran serie de ruido huecos y otros secos.

— Te importa que encienda la luz, no podre curarte bien si no veo bien.

— … Está bien, solo asegúrate de que la puerta este cerrada.

Se escuchaba unos pasos seguidos de un pitido, se encendía la luz de la habitación notando que era una habitación 10X10 metros y de altura era de 4.5 m. notando que la mayoría del espacio estaba desocupado, había una cama box King, en las paredes había una gran cantidad de libros de diversos temas tanto de lectura como medicina o historia. En medio estaba la mesa de metal donde estaba comiendo Akira sin inmutarse por el sangrado de su brazo, solo cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos antes de volverse a costumbrar a la luz. Mirando a Akira, era una mujer alta sentada y alcanzaba 1.8 m, de pie media 2.5. Aunque su parte delantera parecía humana; cabeza, brazos y pecho, debajo del abdomen su cuerpo se fundía al de una araña, como igual que su cabello era completamente blanco a excepción de algunos puntos rojos en el tórax de araña.

Cuando volvió a acostumbrarse a la luz, volvió a su plato de comida mientras que su amigo buscaba el botiquín médico y empezando a preparar todo lo que necesitaría mientras su amiga terminaba de comer.

— Y… ¿cómo están las cosas allá afuera? escuche que vendría alguien. — Hablo Akira antes de meter un pedazo de arroz.

— Bueno, sí. Ellos llegaron alrededor de 4 horas a la isla, ya entraron a los primeros niveles…

— Algo malo paso Kai.

— Sucedió un incidente. Al parecer alguien quiso infiltrarse a la instalación. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos. Se que no estas obligada a ayudarnos-

— No hace falta que digas más. Se que soy una hikikomori, pero después de todo lo que paso… bueno, quería ayudar.

Ambos dieron una sonrisa por diferentes recuerdos, Akira por recordar a su hermana y que era unas de las personas con quien hablaba más y Kai sonreía por saber que ella era una verdadera heroína, aunque ella misma no pensara eso.

— Bien, ya terminé. — Dejaba los palillos en la bandeja y haciéndola a un lado, después movió su brazo a la dirección de Kai empezando a ver qué tan grave era la herida.

— Parece que ya puedes evitar bien las venas y nervios principales.

— Pues... no puedo hacer muchas cosas, aun que puedo entrar a línea para jugar y ver lo que pasa después de un tiempo es aburrido, además tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo.

— Tenias razón, en verdad necesitas puntadas.

Sacaba una jeringa que ambos sabían que era anestesia, pero antes de abrirla miro a Akira.

— ¿Quieres que use anestesia o quieres intentar llenar el frasco?

— Hazlo así, quiero intentar lo más que pueda.

— Esta bien. Solo avísame cuando quieras que pare.

Empezó Kai en pincharla en unos de los extremos de los musculo interno que había cortado pasándolo por debajo y sacándolo por el otro extremo sin que perforara la piel, prosiguió a darle un par de vueltas al extremo que había sacado y metiéndolo en el prime extremo. Así siguió dando unas cuantas puntadas dentro del musculo, al terminar miro si había llenado un frasco, parecía que solo tenía un par de lágrimas apenas notando que el vial tenía líquido.

— Ok, ya casi termino. Dime si quieres tomar-

— Continua, solo asegúrate de que no deje una gran marca.

Daba un asentimiento Kai antes de volver a trabajar, pero de cuando pasaba por el otro extremo de la piel pinchaba de nuevo el mismo lado, pero alejándose del punto donde salió por un centímetro volvió a pasar la aguja e hilo y haciendo un nudo con el inicio del hilo cruzándolo y dándole unas vueltas con cada extremo mientras lo apretaban levemente. Cuando termino de hacer esa puntada prosiguió a hacer dos más de la misma forma. Cuando termino de hacer las puntadas, miro a Akira viendo que el vial que tenia ya lo había llenado, pero también se dio cuenta que su labio sangraba.

— No bastaba con esto para que lloraras lo suficiente. ¿Verdad?

— Pensé que dolería más como la última vez, pero quería llenar, aunque sea uno más.

Le ponía una pequeña cinta medica entre los puntos que había hecho, al terminar Akira agarraba la tapa de vial y cerrándolo estiro un poco la mano que no tenía ninguna herida colocándolo en la caja de metal junto a los demás frascos que había llenado, cerro la tapa y colocándole los seguros de metal que tenía y dándoselo a Kai.

— Asegúrate de que no se rompa, No tenemos un suministro ilimitados.

Daba un asentimiento Kai cuando escucharon una sirena en todos lados junto a que las luces blancas se cambiaron a uno rojo.

— ¿A caso es Ozymandias? — Lo dijo Kai con miedo en su voy mirando a su amiga.

Akira fue corriendo a su cama donde estaba un pequeño audífono y tocando unos de los botones que tenía.

— Dígame, ¿En qué nivel ocurrió?

Una voz contesto secamente

— Nivel 4, sádicos.

— No fue en el décimo piso. — Lo dijo en un suspiro que se notaba que en verdad estaba aliviado a pesar de la evidente violación de seguridad, pero similar que ella Kai dio una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla que tenía cerca.

— Esta vez en que piso fue. 5, 8 u otra vez en el 9.

— El cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Muere

En un preescolar un par de niños estaba viendo un gran libro que había tomado de su padre, el libro decía "Enciclopedia Evolutiva y genética". Como era más que claro no entendían bien el significado de las palabras excepto la parte de enciclopedia debido a que su padre del niño del libro le había dicho.

— Encibopemia. — Trato de leer un niño rubio la primera parte, pero al no saber cómo interpretarlo dejo de hablar.

— No. Es enciclopedia. Contesto el chico de cabello verde a su amigo rubio con una sonrisa, el rubio se quedó con una mirada de no haber entendido que era.

— ¿Y que significa todo el título?

— Mi padre me dijo que una enciclopedia es donde se aguarda información de un tema… pero no sé qué es Evolutiva y genética. Creo que son partes del cuerpo. — Dijo lo último con una sonrisa algo tonta ya que solo había preguntado a su padre sobre el significado de lo primero olvidándose que significaba lo demás.

— Porque lo dices.

Abría el libro paginas al azar solo deteniéndose donde estaba los dibujos y algunas partes que entendía cómo, brazos más grandes y fuertes.

— Pero también hay imágenes de unos monos muy raros. Que es un homo-sapien y un homo-quirkes.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose, esperando que algunos de los dos supieran que era esas palabras ya que el dibujo que veían era de unos monos, pero a la vez lucia diferentes a los que conocían, junto a que crecía uno tras otro hasta que un hombre apareció y en los dos últimos hombres parecía similares, pero tenía un nombre diferente.

— La maestra debe de saber que es. — Bakugo lo dijo al ver que su amigo no sabía que era, ya que si los dos no sabía la maestra de seguro sabría que era. Fuero a donde estaba la maestra viendo que trataba de alejar un niño de una planta que tenía algunas marcas de mordidas. Al subir la planta a un lugar alto el niño intentaba saltar al estante, pero después de unos cuantos saltos se dio por vencido y se fue a otro lugar.

Al ver que los dos niños la miraban con emoción junto a que tenía un libro la maestra pensó que quería que le leyera un cuento cuando lo tomo y vio el libro se quedó con un rostro sin expresión.

— ¿Niños, donde encontraron este libro?

— Izuku lo trajo de su casa, decía que hay muchas imágenes interesantes y es verdad.

— Maestra ¿Que es un Homo-sapien y Homo-quirk?

La maestra se quedó pensando por un momento, pensando en cómo decirles a unos niños y que lo pudieran entender.

— Pues verán, Un Homo-quirk son las personas que tiene una capacidad de poder ser héroes. Y El homo-sapien es una persona sin poder.

Ambos se quedaron callado por un momento tratando de entender lo que dijo.

— Pero abajo de esa imagen — Señalaba la del homo-sapien. — Esta escrito New Primal. ¿Qué es un Primal?

— Digamos que el Nuevo antecesor de los quirk.

Ambos no supieron cómo interpretar eso, ya que pensaba que todos ellos serían Primal ya que después se volvería en la siguiente imagen, pero a la vez tenía más dudas ya que nunca habían sido monos. Decidieron no preguntar más y seguir viendo las imágenes que tenía el libro y solo leyendo pequeños fragmentos del libro, que eran las palabras que entendían.

Cuando termino las clases Bakugo fue a la de Izuku, yendo ambos con el padre de Izuku mostrándole el libro que había tomado.

— No sabía que lo habías tomado.

Dijo el padre del niño, él tenía un rostro de confusión, pero cuando escucho lo que dijo su hijo dio una sonrisa.

— Si, quería mostrárselo a los demás.

— ¿Y entendieron algo?

— La maestra explico que esa hilera de monos es lo que éramos cuando fuimos más pequeños, pero no recuerdo haber visto un mono convertirse en humano.

— Bueno, jaja. En verdad es más complicado que eso. Verán esto antes era una teoría hasta que empezaron a surgir los quirk. Ya que ha mostrado que los humanos evolucionan junto a sus quirk, puede notarse en generaciones o en su vida. Aunque también se puede notar en los quirk de la demás persona Ya que puede tener un cambio aun igual quirk origina, ya se volviéndose más fuerte o modificando otras partes… — Dejaba de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por ese tema sabiendo que en verdad no entendería lo que había dicho.

Un rasgo que espera no pasar a su hijo ya que algunos compañeros de su trabajo se quejaban ya que se ensimismaba en el tema que estaba hablando, aunque tolerando debido a que en esos momentos también podía surgir problemas o soluciones.

— Lo que quiero decir es como un árbol genealógico. Por ejemplo, nuestros bisabuelos eran homo-sapien, pero ahora la mayoría son homo-quirk.

Los niños se quedaron con una sonrisa ya que la duda que tenía la comprendían ahora. Pero también surgió otra duda, de que poder podrían tener. Ese pensamiento hizo que solo pensaran que podrían tener un poder que lo podría hacer volar o disparar láser.

En los meses siguientes se imaginaron pensando en que poder podría tener y que haría cuando lo tuvieran, pero para uno de los dos esa duda fue respuesta en frente de todos.

Un ruido junto con una luz hizo que todos voltearan a ver qué era eso. Ya que parecía una explosión similar a las que había visto en la TV. Miraron como Bakugo hacia pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos, no estaba asustado sino eufórico por saber que poder tenía y saber que era uno poderoso. El resto del día hacia explosiones en todos lados mientras recibía adulaciones de sus compañeros y maestros. A si pasaron los meses personas que veía el quirk lo alababa como su amigo después de saber que él no tendría ningún quirk, ya que él era aún un homo-sapien, pero en ese tiempo no importo a su amigo, ya que lo trataba de igual forma hablando de algunas cosas que él había aprendido o había escuchado en la televisión o simplemente jugando un nuevo juego.

En época de verano cuando la clase había acabado y buscando cigarras en el bosque, cuando estaba pasando por un arroyo donde había caído un árbol que lo usaban como puente pasaba cada uno, Bakugo en frente ya que era el líder del grupo, pero cuando estaba en medio del tronco se resbalo cayendo al río. Solo sintió el dolor de la caída, pero no le había pasado nada, cuando pudo darse cuenta de que había caído una voz lo saco de ese pensamiento.

— ¿Estas bien, Ka-chan?

Alzo la vista mirando que era su amigo extendiéndole la mano, un gesto de preocupación y amabilidad se podía notar en su mirada, pero a los ojos de Bakugo solo podía ver que él era a la vista otro humano, similar a un sapiens, un simple primal. Golpeo la mano con odio alejándola de el y parándose de golpe corriendo lo más fuerte que podía, ya que se negaba hacer débil, ser un simple humano como su amigo "Primal", él se había comparado como iguales.

En ese momento empezó a despreciar a Izukuy ver a todos como inferior debido a que no destacaba por su quirk o al momento de pelear, ya que cuando se ponía en posición, dejaban de discutir y se iban y los pocos que continuaba no soportaba mucho tiempo antes de que perdiera.

Pero en el trascurso de su niñez también había perdido contacto con Izuku, su amigo Primal junto con su familia. En el trascurso de ese tiempo no volvió a ver alguien similar a él.

Hasta que en el último año lo encontró en su salón, al verlo dio una sonrisa por volverlo a ver, debido a que después de que dejaron ser amigo, el empezó a ser su blanco favorito para molestar, por el simple hecho de ser un humano o por meterse con el cuándo trataba de molestar a alguien.

En el trascurso de ese día se pasó observando a Midoriya, Aunque lucia como él y algunas veces actuaba como el algo se notaba, su mirada parecía algo aburrida pero aun mantenido atención a lo que hacía el maestro; que era un dibujo de un cono y de un cilindro sobrepuesto entre sí, a lado del dibujo escribió dos ecuaciones con su nombre respectivo.

El maestro empezó a dar la introducción del tema hablando de cómo funcionaba y cuales podrían ser las aplicaciones y mencionado algunos puntos que no tendría que olvidar. Al terminar de explicar dijo que lo resolviera lo más pronto posible junto a que dijera la respuesta en voz alta. Cuando escucho eso trato de resolverlo, pero apenas estaba haciendo el desarrollo una mano se alzó junto a una voz.

— Termine. La respuesta es 148/15 pi.

— Si… alguien más tiene un resultado diferente o similar. — Dudo por un momento el maestro debido a que no lo vio anotar algún calculo.

Nadie dijo nada ya que ninguno estaba por terminar, algo que era evidente por lo que nadie hablaba, al darse cuenta de eso el maestro volvió a hablar con su tono monótono.

— Continúen con el ejercicio.

Así siguió con ejercicio y ejercicio, materia por materia. Esto solo hacia enfurecer más a Bakugo ya que en cierta forma, El maldito Primal lo superaba, pero sabía que al terminar las clases o en algún momento donde podría tener tiempo libre el seria suyo, pero aún tenía duda donde había estado ese Primal.

Ese año fue demasiado largo para Bakugo, no simplemente porque era el último año donde vería a todos los inferiores o por las ansias de entrar a UA. Fue por la existencia de Primal que lo molesto todo el año, ya que su presencia era una molestia, ya que en el salón de clase era más que claro quién era más apto. Y en los primeros meses le mostró que él era inferior en la parte física y que el nunca estará a su altura, atacándolo después de clases o intermedios. Ya que, aunque él fue la sensación momentánea por ser más listo que todos al poco tiempo lo dejaron ya que un día que estaba con los demás hablando empezaron a hablar de cuáles eran sus quirk, alguno lo mostraba jalando sus ojos, terminando como los de una babosa y otros alargando sus uñas. Cuando Midoriya vio eso dio una sonrisa que muchos pensaron que era de emoción o alegría, pero Bakugo sabía que era una mirada de prepotencia, aun él no podría presumir de tener algo como ellos el aun no tenía. Eso hizo que se levantara de su banca, pero antes de que saliera del salón empezó a escucharlo a todos preguntándole que le mostrara su quirk, Bakugo dio una sonrisa perversa ya que sabía que eso lo molestaría.

— Este Primal no tiene ningún quirk. Es alguien inferior a nosotros.

Al escucha eso los demás se quedaron callados ya que no podía creer eso, cuando voltearon la mirada a Midoriya tenía un rostro de odio junto una mirada que parecía que le lanzaba dagas a Bakugo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba volteo la vista y dijo secamente.

— Si. Soy un quirkless

Esos días fueron los más ajetreado ya que muchos se habían preguntado de por qué no lo había mostrado ante, pero ahora muchos tenían más dudas de por qué nunca lo dijo. Aunque el interés en el dejo de existir después de unas semanas. Lo que le dio a Bakugo por fin el tiempo suficiente para molestarlo ya que, aunque no era un rechazado social tampoco era popular como antes.

Las primeras agresiones fueron verbales para molestarlo sabiendo que si él fuera el primero en golpear y temiéndolo en problemas en la escuela. Comenzó burlándose de que él era un tonto que nuca sería un héroe por ser un quirkless, algo que con una sonrisa burlona dijo con evidente confianza.

— ¿Por qué crees que regrese a Japón?

— ¿Acaso, tu? ¡Maldito bastardo como te atreves a compararte a mí en algo, aunque entres a UA nunca estarás a mi categoría pedazo de mierda!

— Lo descubriremos en unos meses Chispitas.

Se marchaba caminando alado de Bakugo sin ponerle atención a nada de lo que hiciera, algo que lo enloqueció más ya que no lo tomaba como amenaza. Cuando Midoriya se dio cuenta Bakugo lo había arrojado a una pared cercana y como su mano abierta se acercaba hacia su rostro, Cuando lanzo su brazo sintió un golpe que cambio la dirección de su brazo junto a su explosión. Miro su brazo viendo que era el antebrazo de Midoriya, pero de un momento a otro su brazo se bajó haciendo que se quedara quieto por ese repentino cambio de acciones.

— Katsuki Bakugou. No creo que tenga que repetirte que usar su quirk sin autorización de algún maestro está prohibido.

Se quedó congelado por un momento ya que sabía bien que si continuaba tendría una mancha en el expediente y para entrar a UA no se vería bien. Bajo su mano y lo soltó de mala gana, ya que si no podía hacer nada aquí eso no le impedía que hiciera algo después de clase.

Ese día trato de esperarlo afuera de la puerta de entrada de la escuela, estuvo esperando hasta que cerraron, dándose cuenta de que Primal se había escapado de alguna forma, llevo algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus rutas de escape y otro poco más para no perderlo después de acorralarlo. Nunca peleo con él, solo esquivaba los ataques golpeando solamente a los demás para poder huir.

Hasta que llego un día donde lo pudo acorralar y lastimarlo para darle una lección, no hacía ningún ataque simplemente aguantaba el ataque y explosiones cubriéndose, ocasionalmente se lanzaba hacia el pero como era de esperarse simplemente levantaba su brazo derecho y lo sacaba volando, las beses que era necesaria de la misma forma. Ese día lo dejo en el suelo, y los días siguiente no lo molesto debido a que se sentía tan complacido por la paliza, pero cuando él se recuperará lo volvería hacer, para demostrarle que no importa cuánto él se esfuerce el seguirá siendo un Primal.

Ese día nunca ocurrió ya que un día antes fue atacado por un villano de lodo, con evidente esfuerzo hacia explosiones para alejarlo y que lo soltara ya que aun confiaba en que su poder lo podía superar, pero veía solo la destrucción de edificios junto a una multitud que se acercaba, se negaba a que lo vieran de esa forma tan vulnerable. Hacia más y más explosiones con la esperanza que alguna pudiera desorientarlo para poder escapar, pero cuando llego a sujetar sus antebrazos solo sentía miedo. Un miedo que no se calmó cuando vio a los héroes a su alrededor, ya que solo podía sentir una gran impotencia de no poder gritar, no poder golpear, solo podía hacer explosiones que cada vez eran ahogadas por el cuerpo del villano, mientras sentía que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Solo viendo una silueta corriendo hacia el junto a dos gritos. El primero de un chico que podía reconocerlo como Midoriya, seguido de una sombra que paso por sus ojos prosiguió a un alarido que parecía que venía del villano. Antes de que pudiera ver más simplemente se desmallo por la falta de aire.

Despertó unos minutos después de que todo terminara, veía que estaba rodeado de héroes, su primer instinto fue alarmarse. Después vio que su uniforme estaba mojado por el cuerpo del villano, se tocaba el rostro sintiendo el pesar de esa experiencia, pero cuando lo toco sintió otro fluido en su cara, no era ligero, sino era una sensación más espesa y sintiéndose con una consistencia aceitosa.

— ¡Hey niño no tienes que ver eso!

Dijo alarmado uno de los héroes, pero era demasiado tarde ya que alejo su mano y ese tono escarlata lo podía ver en su mano, no era una gota como si alguien se hubiera raspado sino las yemas de sus dedos estaban empapadas, entro en shock por un momento mirando sus manos y tocándose la cara sintiendo que parte de su rostro estaba manchado con sangre, pero no sentía dolor.

— No es tuya. Niño no es tu sangre.

Contesto el héroe tratando de sacar de su pensamiento y se alarmara más, pero tuvo que decirlo más fuerte de lo que deseaba decirlo. Sonando claramente para las personas que aún estaba viendo lo que pasaba.

— Entonces esta sangre de quien es… acaso es del vi-

— Solo tranquilízate, All might vino a detener el villano.

Cuando escucho eso más pregunta surgió en su mente; ¿en verdad vino el número uno? ¿Porque estoy con sangre? ¿será del villano o de All might? ¿era el quien se lanzó? y la última que no quería admitir que era la que le revolvía el estómago ¿acaso hubiera muerto?

Bakugo salía con una sonrisa de los vestuarios sabiendo que el disfraz que había soñado en usar lo tenía puesto, una clara evidencia que él se convertiría en un héroe, No le interesaba ver los disfraces de los demás extras, sin embargo aún que odiaba admitirlo tenía una verdadera curiosidad de cómo se vestiría Primal, ya que antes de que desapareciera era fanático de All might, pero durante ese año que estuvo con él, solo vio su celular con su protector de pantalla de All might, miraba a su alrededor esperando verlo sin poder notar el cabello alborotado, pero unos pasos que venía del vestuario hizo que volteara la mirada, viendo salir a Midoriya con un traje casi por completo negro, a acepción de algunas partes verdes; como sus brazos y uniéndola con una línea que se hacía más delgada cuando se conectaba en el pecho y en su rostro se encontraba un antifaz que cubría sus ojos con un cristal.

Al verlo se quedó sin palabras, no porque era sorprendente si no. Por qué no parecía como los demás que era más estilizados, si no se veía como una armadura, ya que usabas guantes gruesos junto a unas botas negras. Eso hizo que sonriera y alejándose sin importar que hiciera.

Fue con los demás extras donde estaba esperando que llegara el maestro, de un momento a otro se escuchó una risa que todos conocían, miraba arriba hacia una cornisa, viendo All might.

Cuando tuvo la atención de todos prosiguió a saltar y hacer un aterrizaje de super héroe. Todos los estudiantes rodearon al maestro exceptuando a Bakugo y Todoroki que lo miraba de lejos. Cuando todos dejaron de emocionarse empezó a dar las instrucciones de que tendría que hacer, siendo un ejercicio similar al rey de la colina, una pareja de héroes tendrá que tocar la bomba falsa para ganar. Toda seria cuestión de tiempo por lo cual los villanos solo tendrían que soportar el asalto para ganar, tomaba una lista de unos de sus bolsillos de su traje y diciendo los nombres.

— Hey, All might.

Aparecía Aizawa de unos de los pasillos que estaba atrás del número uno. Con una mirada cansada como siempre, pero en su tono también se notaba un tono de aprensión pero que no se quería notar tanto.

— Tranquilo amigo se lo que hago. Katsuki Bakugou con Tenya Lida, ustedes serán los villanos. Y los que harán el papel de Héroes es Ochaco Uraraka y Izuku Midoriya.

Cuando Bakugo escucho su nombre junto con el del inferior una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Dejo de escuchar todas las demás hacinaciones solo esperaba la hora de empezar a golpear a Primal.

Cuando fueron a los edificios donde estaba la bomba decidió ponerla en el último piso, no por seguridad, si no para estar seguro de que nadie se metería en su pelea con Primal,

— Ese bastardo me las pagara muy pronto.

— Hey… Katsuki Bakugou. No crees que es buena idea que hagamos un plan, se algo de las habilidades de Uraraka y Midoriya.

Cuando Termino de hablar su compañero solo se rio tanto como si digiera algo absurdo, pero Tenya no entendía la razón.

— Ese idiota no tiene ningún quirk, tú ya lo sabes. Pero como quieres tanto un plan te lo daré, tu quédate aquí y yo me encargo de los dos.

Con esas palabras abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación dejando a su compañero con una expresión de indecisión si impedir que bajara o hacer un plan aparte.

Cuando escucho la alarma para empezar Bakugo ya estaba bajando las escaleras y enfrente de le estaba el grupo de héroes, al mirarlo sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente al chico de cabello verde.

— ¡Izuku, bastardo estas muerto!

— Uraraka, será mejor que te vayas.

La chica se quedó callada por un momento pensando en si hacerle caso, pero al ver que los dos no se perdían de vista decidió hacerle caso y moverse por otro pasillo.

— Que te hacer creer que un simple humano puede ser un héroe, solo llegaste hasta aquí por error. Y yo te pondré donde mereces estar

Los dos se miraron con un evidente odio, de momento cada uno se lanzaron contra el otro, Bakugo impulsándose con sus explosiones mientras Izuku corría hacia el sin dejar de ver su mano derecha, viendo como lo movía lentamente hacia él y cuando estuvo a su alcance lo tomo y moviéndolo hacia el mientras giraba, lo estrellaba al suelo sin soltarlo le daba una patada en el estómago haciendo que perdiera el aliento por un momento.

Al lograr derivarlo hizo que no viera el otro brazo que se extendía hacia su dirección, solo se percató cuando pudo ver una chispa haciéndolo volar a la pared.

Después de la explosión Bakugo se levantó lo más rápido que podía y lanzando un golpe a la cara del inferior, seguía lanzando otro golpe hasta que de momento golpeo a la pared en ese instante no supo que paso, pero fue sacado de esa sensación solo para ser arrojado a la misma sensación que antes; de falta de aire y dolor. Bajo la mirada rápidamente viendo que Izuku estaba debajo de él dándole un gancho debajo de sus costillas.

En ese momento cuando cayó al suelo sintió que quería vomitar, pero negándose a hacerlo, dio otra explosión donde creía que venía Izuku, para que tuviera suficiente tiempo para recuperarse del golpe. Que al parecer lo tubo ya que pudo levantarse, pero no vio nada. Por lo cual asumió que fue con Uraraka por la bomba, se levantó lo más rápido que podía y corriendo por el camino donde vio huir Uraraka antes de que comenzara la pelea.

Corrió pasando los pasillos y subiendo la escalera haciendo explosiones para subir más rápido, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir al último piso alguien grito.

— ¡Bakugo!

Se detuvo en seco con otra explosión deteniendo su avance y mirando que en frente de él estaba el inferior

— Esa no es tu pelea

Al escuchar eso se lanzó de nuevo hacia el cómo la última vez, pero a diferencia de que lo agarra del brazo y lo arrojara como la última vez, lo sujeto con fuerza su brazo y jalando por la parte de su pecho de su traje hacia el dándole un cabezazo que lo desoriento. Solo sintió des pues un par de puñetazos en su rostro, cuando pudo recuperarse dio una explosión alejándolo a Izuku, seguido de juntar sus manos haciendo una explosión más grande, vio como la explosión lo alcanzó, pero viendo que rodaba hasta que se detuvo, se volvía a levantar con unos moretones, ambos se miraban con odio, pero Izuku fue el primero en racionar entrando a una habitación.

Eso hizo que Bakugo perdiera de nuevo los estribos corriendo hacia la habitación, pero antes de entrar hizo explotar la puerta y entrando con más explosiones por si Izuku estaba cerca. Por todas las explosiones que había hecho el cuarto estaba lleno de humo junto a que no podía ver claramente donde estaba, se quedó callado esperando que se escuchara un ruido para saber dónde estaba, escucho un ruido que venía de su lado izquierdo lo que hizo que diera otra explosión con su mano derecha junto con otro grito de muerte.

La explosión hizo que más polvo se levantara haciendo imposible ver, todo junto a que esa explosión hizo que no pudiera escuchar nada hasta que vio una silueta del otro lado, quiso mover su brazo, pero sabía que no tendría tiempo para ponerlo en posición.

Sintiendo otro golpe en la cara casi dislocándole la mandíbula haciendo que diera una involuntaria explosión a su lado sacando de equilibrio a ambos, pero el primero en recuperase fue Midoriya dándole un golpe más en la mandíbula, el esperaba que eso fuera el último golpe, pero al no darle con suficiente fuerza Bakugo le daba otra explosión dándole en el estómago seguido de eso le daba unos golpes en la cara.

— Tonto, te lo había dicho antes un simple primal Nunca podrá superarme.

Daba de nuevo un par de golpes haciendo tambaleará Midoriya mientras se alejaba, le daba una pequeña explosión haciendo que volviera a perder el equilibrio y no pudiera pensar. Al ver que Izuku solo podía permanecer de pie con una mirada molesta pero su respiración junto a su cuerpo dañado parecía que no podía dar más pelea.

Bakugo levantaba su mano en forma tanto amenazante como una promesa que el siguiente golpe lo terminaría. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, al momento que saco una chispa, antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como Izuku se lanzó hacia el tomando su brazo y moviéndose a su lado cuando hizo la explosión, jalándolo hacia el frente y poniendo un pie haciéndolo caer al suelo, seguido de eso sintió que su brazo se iba hacia su espalda apuntado hacia el techo mientras que sentía que en su cuello se posaba un objeto pesado.

— ¡Idiota! crees que solo con eso me ganaras. — Daba otra explosión haciendo que se moviera ambos, pero junto a un gran dolor que provenía de su brazo.

Al darse cuenta de que no se podía mover para zafarse solo miro a Midoriya sonriendo como el antes de que hiciera esa explosión

— Te prometo que con esto terminará todo, pero te dolerá. — Lo decía con un rostro de arrogancia mientras levantaba unas de las granadas de su disfraz apuntándolo al techo pensando en lo que haría, vio que no planeaba golpearlo ya que puso su otra mano en la argolla. Eso hizo que forzara su brazo para escapar, pero solo logro que no pudiera agarra la argolla eso hizo enojar a Midoriya

— Quería hacerlo de buena manera idiota. — Sintió que el agarre de su brazo se tensó más y de momento empezó a sentir dolor hasta que escucho un ruido sordo que sabía bien que vino dentro de el. Eso hizo que diera un grito que se escuchaba alrededor de la habitación y algunos pisos a su alrededor, pero fue sobrepasado con el grito de Midoriya.

— Uraraka, Ya.

Pudo escuchar el grito de Isuku mientras escuchaba dos sonidos casi consecutivos; el clic de la argolla al salir y una explosión que destrozo el techo saliendo una gran explosión. Haciendo que callera escombros del siguiente piso, y después callo desmayado consecutivamente con la voz de All might.

— Ganan los Heroes.

Despertó unos minutos después de que Recovery Girl lo había ayudado con las lesiones que tenía, ya que en ese tiempo Isuku se lo había reacomodado su hombro; jalándolo su brazo mientras ponía su pie en sus costillas, ella solo vio si está bien colocado y evitando que se inflamara con el daño que había sufrido en ese tiempo.

Se quedó callado en todo ese tiempo viendo como curaba a todos con un beso y saliendo del edificio yendo a donde todos estaban.

Los cuatro que habían estado en el edificio estaba enfrente de Aizawa viendo con molestia mientras que All might trataba de no mirarlo a su compañero de trabajo ya que le incomodaba su mirada.

— Bien, alguien puede decirme que hicieron mal en el ejercicio.

Hablo All might tratando de que Aizawa se calmara y que regañara de esa forma y no con ejercicio o algo más. Todos se quedaron sin decir nada ya que no sabía que decir y unos de los más listos estaban siendo juzgados por lo cual no había muchos que dijeran algo, hasta que una mano se alzó entre la multitud de alumnos, Dándose cuenta de que era momo,

— Si, señorita Yayorosu, quieres decir algo.

— Si, Para empezar el desempeño de los villanos fue descoordinado, Se separaron sin tener un plan. Bakugo ataco sin pensar en avisarle que Uraraka se había escapado o hacer equipo con su compañero. De igual manera también fue emboscado por la trampa que el mismo había hecho. Aun que tuvo un tiempo de reacción bastante bueno, si fuera un quirk de ataque hubiera estado fuera. En el caso de los héroes tendría que haber evitado reírse junto a que tuvo que mantenerlo ocupado demasiado tiempo ya que un villano real la hubiera atacado … y sin mencionar lo que hizo al final.

Al escuchar eso Midoriya alzo su mano como Momo haciendo que todos lo miraran.

— Tal vez esté en mal en mi pensamiento, pero nuestro trabajo estaba claro. Teníamos que evitar que explotara una bomba, si estuviéramos en una situación real tendríamos que incapacitar al villano de cualquier forma. Ya sea noqueándolo… o tomar otras alternativas.

— Aun así, no te excusa en lastimar a un estudiante de gravedad. — Contesto Aizawa con firmeza en su voz mientras activaba su quirk, dándole una apariencia peligrosa y demoniaca, eso hizo que Izuku templara un poco, pero sin perder contacto visual con su maestro.

— En ese caso debería haber aceptado sus explosiones sin contratacar. Los siento por decir esto, pero tiene una ventaja bastante clara, a comparación de él, soy un simple homo-sapien.

— ¡Tu bastardo! — Escupió con evidente rabia y desprecio en su voz mientras que hacia unas explosiones que fueron detenidas de inmediato junto a que fuera envuelto por las vendas de Aizawa.

— Ah, porque lo detuvo, no hubiera lastimado a nadie como yo lo hice. — Lo dijo de forma tan evidente que era mentira junto a que afirmaba su punto.

— Aun así, No tendrías que haberlo hecho, ya que hay otras formas de incapacitarlo. Eso solo indica una falta de experiencia.

No dijo nada más, ninguno de los dos ya que sabía bien que cada uno había ganado un punto en la discusión y decidieron dejar en un empate, por riesgo a quedar mal para todos los demás.

— En fin, Creo que es toda la retroalimentación. Sera mejor que sigamos con el siguiente equipo. — Contesto All might sacando a todos de la pelea que habían tenido desviando su atención.

El resto de los demás equipos siguieron con algunas variedades, ya que con Todoroki simplemente bloqueo cualquier entrada con hielo impidiendo entrar en el tiempo que se esperaba, algunos eran muy reñidos el resultado que se definió en los últimos ataque o tiempo, pero la más grande sorpresa fue que el equipo de Mineta y Mashirao lograron tenderle una trampa para ganar en los primeros minutos que empezó la pelea.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la explicación de cada uno, que en la mayoría del tiempo era una discusión entre 3 alumnos; Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Lida y Izuku Midoriya, ya que era una mescla de exponer los puntos débiles de cada equipo junto a un debate de cuáles serían las mejores estrategia, eso hizo que todos se quedara sin decir nada junto a que no tenía ninguna expresión exceptuando a Aizawa que mostro una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era perceptible antes de detenerlo para comenzar el siguiente equipo.

.

.

.

— ¡Muere!

Grita Bakugo con furia y euforia, los guardianes del piso simplemente se enfocaron en sus manos por si destruía las esposas, pero un chispazo hizo que se dieran cuenta de que no tenía que enfocarse en sus manos. En cada parte de su cuerpo se notaba chispas antes de que surgiera una explosión que hizo que lo arrojara a todos metros de él, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado el Sensei Chijiro saco una jeringa y lanzándolo hacia Bakugo.

— ¡Muere!

Daba otra explosión destruyendo la jeringa junto con su silla donde estaba destrozando en pedazos pero teniendo un algunos de las esposas de Puppet Master cuando vio eso levanto su mano hacia la esposa de su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una chispa sintió que una fuerza lo jalo hacia un muro chocando de cara seguido de eso sintió la misma fuerza arrojándolo hacia el techo y dejándolo caer, cuando se pudo poner de pie vio como Chijiro le daba un golpe en el pechos seguido de una patada a sus costilla que lo hizo volar hacia la pared de inicio, cuando recupero parte de su conciencia sintió más peso de momento en su pierna viendo que era la esposa de Puppet Master, cuando lo jalo hacia la otra pared vio cómo se rompió parte de la esposa yendo hacia la pared.

— Idiotas, no me subestimen demasiado.

Hacia otra explosión similar al principio haciendo volar de nuevo a todos, antes de que volviera a despejarse el humo se movía lo más rápido que podía aun que le faltaba el aliento después de la última explosión, se movía entre los pasillos tratando de recuperar algo de su aliento, levantaba su cabeza mirando que en el techo estaba una cámara, alzaba su mano izquierda casi cerrándola como un puño, pero dejando un hueco a dirección de la cámara. Un haz de luz fue lo único que se vio antes de que la cámara callera en pedazos al suelo dio un suspiro mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared.

Trataba de recuperar su aliento después del último ataque pero cuando escucho un ruido que venía enfrente de él se lanzó hacia un lado y apuntando con su mano como con la cámara, pero solo vio una pasillo donde antes no había nada, con evidente duda se acercaba con una mano alzada esperando que guardias reales o de maquina saliera de ahí, pero cuando llego solo vio un pasillo blanco con algunos casilleros, entro sabiendo que podría ser una trampa pero en su posición sabía que no podía escapar del piso si no se encargaba de los guardianes primero.

Dentro del cuarto estaba rodeado de solo casilleros metálicos con números en cada uno, en unos de los casilleros se empezó a escuchar un ruido de alarma de un celular volteo esperando que atacara, pero no sucedió, siguió sonando por unos segundos más antes de que se escuchara una voz dentro.

— Hey Bakugo, abre el casillero.

Como era de esperarse no tenía planeado en hacerle caso a algo que se veía que era una trampa.

— No seas tonto sería más fácil enfrentarte en un lugar abierto que aquí. Además, yo soy el único aliado que tienes aquí.

Habría el casillero esperando que un gas saliera apenas abriera, pero solo vio un radio de tamaño de un teléfono dentro.

— Hey, Bakugo me escuchas.

Tomaba el radio y presionando el botón que tenía en su costado.

— Si te escucho, quien mierda eres.

— Eso no importa en este momento, dime te interesaría salir de aquí.

— Claro que sí, pero primero tengo que encargarme de esos dos idiotas.

— … Y qué piensas hacer después, las puertas están bloqueadas para subir y si matas a los dos guardias de piso no podrás romper el aislamiento. Y sin mencionar que tendría que encargarte de los demás guardias que tiene a su disposición junto a más de esa jeringa que te lanzaron. Creo que es ovio que sabes que es.

Cuando escuchaba todos sus puntos Bakugo solo daba un chasquido con su lengua viendo como lo podía verlo.

— Solo hay uno que puede salir de esta prisión, Es Ozymandia.

— Ehh, y quien demonios es ese.

— Eso no importa escucha bien el plan, ya que cuando salgas de este piso no poder comunicarme contigo.

Se quedo cayado Bakugo escuchando el plan que tenía junto y cuales celdas podía abrí para tener apoyo junto a cuáles mantener cerrada. Junto a cuáles era las habilidades de cada guardián de piso y soldados destacados.


End file.
